1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to movable toys, and more particularly to assembly and propulsion of toy vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Toys that include magnetic components can take advantage of the magnetic properties of the magnetic components. For example, known construction toys employ magnetic rods and/or spheres that can be permanent magnets or ferromagnetic elements for use in building toy structures.
Magnetic marbles can be used in toy vehicles to allow the vehicles to be propelled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,970 discloses vehicles comprising pairs of magnetic marbles and a flat sheet of plastic. Each marble of a pair is placed on opposite sides of the flat sheet, positioned at a hole in the sheet that allows the magnetic marbles to directly contact each other. The pairs of marbles rotate when the sheet is propelled.